


my only direction

by leiasfate



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasfate/pseuds/leiasfate
Summary: Sabrina would stop at nothing to get her boyfriend back.Even if sometimes it gets tough.





	my only direction

All Sabrina felt was emptiness.   
  
Sure, she smiled and laughed with her friends at Dr. Cerberus’, but before that... her aunts had to literally use a spell to tear Sabrina away from the gates that led to eternal fire. To where her boyfriend had been taken, because of his sacrifice. Nicholas Scratch had sacrificed himself to save the world, to save her. And she didn’t get to say anything. She stood by as he locked the Dark Lord into his body, and got carried into Hell by Lilith. She just... watched.   
  
She did feel relieved, but at what cost? The price had been too high, and too painful. So, with determination, she told her friends they had to go to hell and get her boyfriend back. They agreed, and planned another meeting for the day after, to discuss their ideas. There was no stopping her from getting Nick back.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks after telling her friends they would go to Hell, Sabrina didn’t have as much hope. They’d suggested making the Acheron configuration stronger so that it would hold Lucifer, but she couldn’t. Her father didn’t have a manual on how to manipulate that thing, and she certainly was not having any ideas. Meanwhile, everyone else was happy, their world was spinning. Aunt Zelda was thriving as the High Priestess of the Church of Lilith. Aunt Hilda was happy with Dr. Cee. Ambrose was off with Prudence looking for Blackwood, but she was sure he was enjoying the adventure.    
  
Sabrina was the only one who felt like the world had stopped. She spent her days and nights locked inside her room and her own mind, trying to figure out how to save Nick. She couldn’t stop thinking about him being in pain, suffering, because of her. It should’ve been her in his place. And hell, he thought she hated him, she’d told him that herself. He left thinking she hated him, thinking she didn’t trust him.   
_  
“I love you, Spellman. You taught me how to love.” _   
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered his last words, and the look on his eyes. He looked so pure and honest, and full of love. Love was such a strong word, and yet it felt like it wasn’t enough to describe what she felt for her warlock. She loved him, more than anything, and she didn’t get the chance to tell him. She adored him. He was a part of her very soul, and without him, Sabrina couldn’t be the same.   
  
She let out a small chuckle through her sobs when she remembered how hard she’d tried to resist him. But he was persistent, and he won her heart, with his actions and feelings towards her. In all honesty, Nick was her perfect partner. He uplifted her and supported her through everything, holding her hand every step of the way. He loved both sides of her, witch and mortal, and was always eager to learn more about her life. Nobody else could compare to him.   
  
She didn’t hate him, of course not, but she was angry, and told him that to spite him. The more time passed, the more she understood why he didn’t tell her. He had already been forgiven, and all she wanted was to reassure him of her love.   
  
“Sabrina, dear, will you—?” Aunt Hilda found her sitting on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks and eyes red and puffy. “Oh, no.” She rushed to her side, wrapping her in a hug. “What is it, my love?”   
  
“I— I can’t find a way, auntie.” She sniffled. “I want him back, but I— I can’t. It hurts.”   
  
“I know it hurts, sweetheart. But I know you, and you’re strong, you will find a way to save him. You’re determined, and that means nothing can stop you. No matter how long it takes, you will have him back. I promise you, Sabrina.”   
  
Somehow, the young witch knew it was true. She would find a way, and when she rescued him, she would never let him out of her sight again. She would cherish him and be happy by his side.   
  
“Thank you, auntie.” Sabrina wiped her tears. “I needed the reminder.”   
  
“I’m always here for you, little one.” Aunt Hilda kissed her forehead. “Now, you haven’t eaten or gone out of this room in days. What do you say I make you blueberry pancakes, and we sit together at the kitchen?”   
  
“Uh, I’m not feeling like—“   
  
“Come on, Sabrina. What would Nicholas want?”   
  
Oh, if only he were there to tell her what he wanted. He would want her to live her life. He would want her to be happy.   
  
At least she could do one out of the two.   
  
“Okay, let’s have those pancakes.”   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


 

 

 

  
It had been a month and Sabrina still hadn’t saved him.   
  
She was afraid that Nick was suffering. Lilith had assured her that he would be well treated, but he was battling the Dark Lord inside him. She couldn’t endure the thought of him aching and struggling. It crushed the shattered pieces of her heart.   
  
He was in her dreams, every single one of them. She dreamt of them holding each other, happy and peaceful. She dreamt of them going on dates, with Nick’s laugh echoing through her mind. She even dreamed of a future where he lived with her, and they had breakfast together every morning.    
  
She treasured those dreams, and had to work hard to make them come true.   
  
“Brina, hey.” Roz interrupted her thoughts. They were at Dr. Cee’s, trying to come up with another plan.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“You kinda zoned out there.” Theo looked at her sympathetically.   
  
“Sorry, guys. Just... you know.”   
  
“We do.” Harvey nodded. “That’s why we’re here, ‘Brina.”   
  
“Yeah. I just wish it was easier.”   
  
“Us too.” Roz squeezed her hand. “We don’t like seeing you in pain.”   
  
“Yes. I mean, it would be a lot easier if we had some sort of... sacred item that would help us.” Theo sighed.   
  
With Theo’s words, it was like a light bulb ignited on Sabrina’s head. Finally, she had a plan.   
  
“Unholy shit. Guys, I can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner!”   
  
“What?” They asked in unison, leaning forward.   
  
“There is one thing that can vanish the Dark Lord once and for all. Heavenly Fire.”   
  
“Where do we get that?”   
  
She felt excited for the first time in a month. “Archangel Michael’s sword.”   
  
Her friends looked confused. “How do we get that? Sabrina, there’s no way they’re gonna give it to you.”   
  
“They will. I know it. And then we’ll go to hell, put Lucifer out of Nick’s body, and kill him. Then we’ll get back here with my boyfriend. Okay?”   
  
“Okay, ‘Brina.”   
  
She ran to her house immediately, to tell her aunties about the plan. They were worried, of course, but they knew they couldn’t stop her. She could already imagine reuniting with Nicholas, having him back in her arms. It would happen soon.   
  
“Where do you plan to summon him?”   
  
“In Le Mont Saint Michel, where Archangel Michael instructed a bishop to build a church. He must listen there.”   
  
Aunt Zelda took a drag of her cigarette. “Alright. But you will not do it alone, and since we cannot go, take your friend Roz.”   
  
“Thank you, auntie.”   
  
  
  
  
After that, she teleported herself and Roz to the location. She couldn’t believe they were finally close.   
  
“What do we do now?”   
  
“Just stand by my side. I’ll have to recite an Enochian incantation.”   
  
“Alright.”   
  
Sabrina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  _ “Zod ee reh doh noh koh ah beh rah ma geh nah zod peh sah geh.” _ _  
_   
After a few moments of silence, she could feel the Archangel’s strong presence, and Roz gasped.   
  
She opened her eyes. “Archangel Michael.”   
  
He looked human, but had majestic white wings, and emitted a golden glow. “I don’t usually listen to summons, but when I saw it was Sabrina Spellman, I couldn’t turn my back.”   
  
“You know me?”   
  
“Yes, Sabrina. My Father is omnipotent, all seeing and all powerful. You’re a strange case, a child of Christianity and Satanity. Tell me, why do you summon me? It is not well seen by an Angel to do that. Tell me, what stops me from burning you on the spot?”   
  
“I wouldn’t have if it wasn’t an emergency. You see, we tried to defeat Lucifer, but we had to trap him in someone’s body, and that’s not fair. I believe your sword can defeat him.”   
  
“So you ask for my sword? Why, Sabrina Spellman? Who is this someone, that is worth facing an Archangel’s wrath?”   
  
Sabrina didn’t waver. “His name is Nicholas Scratch. I love him. And he doesn’t deserve this. He deserves to live, to be happy. I want to give him that. And I want the Dark Lord to be gone forever, like everyone does.”   
  
The Archangel evaluated her for a few moments, as if weighing her words. “Then, Sabrina Spellman, I grant you the permission to use my sword.”   
  
“What?” She tried to contain her grin. “Really?”   
  
“Yes. You have shown me that this request comes from your heart, and that the intention is pure. I can see you are worthy of this favor.” He made his sword appear and put it in her hands.   
  
“Thank you. Thank you so much.”   
  
“I hope you end Lucifer’s chaos, Sabrina.”   
  
“I will.”   
  
“Then farewell.” With that, he disappeared.   
  
“Roz!” Sabrina laughed. “Can you believe it?”   
  
“I mean, I can barely believe I’m not dreaming right now. But ‘Brina, this is so great!”   
  
“I know. We’re going to save Nick.”   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


 

  
  
The next day, her friends and family walked down the mines with her. Theo, Harvey and Roz would stay guarding the gates. She would go with Ambrose and her aunts, wielding the sword forged by Heavenly Fire. She could already feel the victory.   
  
They walked through the fire and abrasive temperature, trying not to listen to the cries of damned souls and the demon’s screeches. Soon enough, they saw Lilith’s castle near.   
  
“Lilith!” Sabrina knocked on the massive door. “Lilith!”   
  
The door opened with a creak, revealing Lilith’s surprised face. “Sabrina?”   
  
“We found a way to defeat Lucifer.”   
  
“Then come in, quick.”   
  
She filled Lilith in on her plan, and she agreed that it had to be done immediately.   
  
“Where’s Nick?”   
  
“I have him in a room. He’s been asleep since that day, Sabrina. We’ll have to act quickly when he wakes up.”   
  
The Queen of Hell led them to his room, and Sabrina’s breath was taken away upon seeing him. There he was, still real. Oh, it was her warlock, it was her love. She would get to see his beautiful brown eyes soon enough.   
  
“Okay, Ambrose, lift the sleeping spell. I will get him out of Nicholas’ body and contain him.” Lilith turned to her. “Sabrina, you’ll have to be fast.”   
  
In the blink of an eye, everything unfolded in front of her, and Nick fell on the floor. The Dark Lord was back on his human form, clearly enraged as Lilith contained him.    
  
Sabrina didn’t hesitate, grabbing the sword by the hilt and sinking it on Lucifer’s chest. She reveled in his cries of agony, and his blood soaked her hands.   
  
As the life faded out of his eyes, she smirked. “Remember, Lucifer Morningstar, that it was Nicholas Scratch and Sabrina Spellman who defeated you.”   
  
He fell down with a thud, and she felt immense relief. It was finally over. She turned to her family, who looked at her in awe.   
  
Everything would change for the better.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  
Nick had been sleeping in her bed for two days, with Aunt Hilda checking on him often. She said he would wake up in less than a week, because his body was recuperating from the exhaustion. She also said that there were probably psychological consequences to having the Dark Lord trapped inside his body, and that they had to be patient with him. But Sabrina would help him, and be with him every step of the way.   
  
She sat on the bedside, holding his hand and touching his face. She couldn’t believe she almost lost him forever. They would never be apart again, not if she could prevent it.   
  
Suddenly, he sighed, opening his eyes. “Sabrina?”   
  
She gasped. “Nick!”   
  
“Where are we? What happened?”   
  
“We got Lucifer out of you.” She smiled. “He’s gone, Nick. Finally.”   
  
“You saved me? I didn’t deserve that, Sabrina.”   
  
“Of course you did.” She cupped his face with her hands. “You sacrificed yourself for me.”   
  
“I hurt you, Sabrina. You hate me.”   
  
Her heart broke for the millionth time. “I don’t hate you, my love. Believe me.”   
  
His eyes watered. “Sabrina...”   
  
“I love you, Nicholas. With all of my heart.”   
  
He placed his hand on the back of her neck, kissing her desperately, as if she was going to disappear. She returned the kiss fervently, assuring him that they were okay, that she was there with him. His tears were wiped away by her thumbs, caressing his cheeks. He tried to pull her down on top of him, but she pulled away slightly.   
  
“Wait, are you okay? Does anything hurt?”   
  
“Now that you mention it, my head does hurt a little.”    
  
“Nick! You should’ve told me!”   
  
He chuckled, and warmth spread through her chest at the sound. “Sorry! I was just happy.”   
  
“Yeah? Me too. I’ve missed you so much. But I have to get something to heal you.”   
  
He grabbed her hand. “No, don’t go. Just lay here with me. It’ll go away.”   
  
He looked too adorable to say no. “Okay.”   
  
She lay beside him, and he wrapped her on his arms, at last. “Hey, babe.”   
  
“Hey, babe.” Sabrina gave him a peck. “You look cute.”   
  
“I love you, Spellman.”   
  
“I love you too, Scratch. And there’s something I want to ask you.”   
  
“What is it?”    
  
“You know how this house is huge and has a lot of rooms?” He nodded. “I want you to move in with me, Nick.”   
  
His eyes widened, and a gasp left his mouth. “Sabrina, I—“   
  
She had already asked her family about it, and after asking her if she was really sure, they accepted. Her warlock was alone in the world, he only had her. She wanted to take care of him, to never let him go again. Maybe they were young, but Sabrina was certain that she wanted him to live with her.   
  
“What do you say?”   
  
“Yes. Yes, I want to live with you.” His eyes were shining. “I want to be beside you, for as long as you’ll have me.”   
  
“For all eternity, Nicholas.” She kissed his forehead tenderly. “I’ll have you for all eternity.”   
  
He grinned with a brightness that would shame the sun.   
  
“Then that’s how it will be. You and me, for all eternity.”   
  



End file.
